MaidXhost!
by brightspark10
Summary: KyouyaXOCXKaoru, a bit of HaruXTama. What will happen when a new girl comes into the picture and gets roped into being the maid for the host club? New Romances blossom and old ones realised. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club!!!!

_Thoughts._

Maaya was late for her first day of school, it had been an hectic morning; first her alarm broke and woke up half an hour later than planned, and therefore she didn't have time to put on her contact lenses or fix her hair properly - even her uniform which she had ordered ages in advance was late and therefore she wore a plain jumper and trousers combo instead.

She sighed as she quicken the pace of her bicycle and skidded into the grounds of her new school. Suddenly she was struck in awe of the place, the large courtyard, the fountain and the building all shone and sparkled in the morning light.

Maaya noticed that there were no other students around and then the bell rang to indicate that everyone had already gone into their classrooms. So she quickly parked up her bike and ran in hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"Ohayo Haruhi!!!!" said the twins in unison, Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around Haruhi and stood at either side of her, since everyone thought Haruhi was a boy this didn't cause any jealousy between the girls in the classroom, it just looked like 3 friends saying good morning.

"Morning," Haruhi said in his usual unenthusiastic tone.

"Awww Haruhi, you should be more cheerful in the morning!" said Kaoru.

"Something interesting might happen today, you never know." added Hikaru.

They were suddenly distracted from teasing Haruhi when a girl, a very messy looking one for that enter the room gasping for air as if she had just run the marathon. She wasn't even wearing the unifrom, she couldn't be from this school could she? Or did some commoner just decide to break in?

Maaya looked around the classroom, and realised that she was making a very bad first impression, she noticed that everyone there seemed very well groomed and everyone of them wore quite a shocked expression on their faces, now she wished she hadn't woken up late.

"Erm hello, I-" Maaya thought she might as well make the first move but was cut of by the arrival of the teacher.

"Right, everyone in the seats now, homeroom is about to begin -" the teacher stopped in her tracks at the sight of a new student, "you must be the new student that I was told to expect, I suppose you should introduce yourself."

"Hai, My name is Maaya Hayashi, it's nice to meet you all." she bowed to the class.

"Hayashi-san will you be receiving your uniform any time soon?" enquired the teacher, "the uniform, after all, is an integral part of the school."

"Yes, it should be arriving shortly, you know how the post office can get." she grinned whilst the teacher raised one of her eyebrows and gave Maaya a blank stare.

"Right, then you may take a seat."

"Hai," Maaya took the seat behind Kaoru and next to the window.

Haruhi looked at the new student and remembered how hard it was for her coming into a new school and being the outcast and by the time break rolled around Haruhi had decided to invite her to come to the host club.

"Hayashi-san?"

Maaya was interrupted from he day dream by a boy, a very handsome boy was Maaya's first thought, although he seems very girlie. Quickly recovering, "Yes? Fuijoka-san right?" she was surprised that he was talking to her to be honest, even since she had arrived she had been getting weird looks from all the people in the class.

"Just call me Haruhi." He said giving her a dazzling smile.

"Well then, you can call me Maaya." She smiled back, glad that she had met someone new.

"Maaya-san, we were wondering if you want to come to the Host Club with us today." Maaya noticed the two other boys who stood behind her obviously waiting for her, they were twins and both extremely good looking.

"Host club?"

It was the boys turn to speak, "A club where us handsome boys dedicate our time to making girls happy."

"Hmm I don't think it's my kind of thing." Maaya said sheepishly.

"Come on, it's rude to not accept an invitation." said the twins in unison, "especially since Haruhi asked so nicely." and with that they gave each other an evil grin and grabbed Maaya by the arms and dragged her to the 3rd music room with Haruhi protesting at the manner the twins were dragging Maaya.

Maaya just sighed, she had hoped for an uneventful life at Ouran.

* * *

Maaya stood next to a slightly embarrassed and apologetic Haruhi as the 6 boys that stood in front of them were giving their introductions.

"Sooo, new student Hayashi-san, I wonder what your type is?" said the blond guy that Maaya know knew as Tamaki, and also known as the king/prince type. "The Lolita type?" gesturing towards Honey, "the wild type?" the tall dark haired boy that held Honey on his shoulders, "maybe forbidden brotherly love?" the twins grinned, "or maybe the cool type?" another dark haired boy with glasses holding a notepad gave Maaya an glance from top to bottom, "or of course, you might want to try Haruhi's natural charm? Or there's me, hime-sama?" He winked and moved closer to Maaya.

Maaya cringed and backed away from his advances. "I don't really have a type that I like… and there's really no need to call me hime." she laughed nervously whilst continuing to back away.

"Every girl wants to be treated like a princess even if it's just for a day, even those who are plain in appearance has the same wish." Tamaki said whilst doing various poses.

Maaya stood there thinking, _did he just call me plain? _she couldn't help but stare at him whilst he began rambling on and on.

"Appearances aren't that important," she muttered more to herself than anyone else, but Tamaki heard.

He coughed "well what I meant to say was that every girl, no matter their appearance, is the same on the inside." he carried on with my ramblings when Maaya tried to turn to make a quick exit she was suddenly grabbed by the Lolita type Honey-senpai.

"Maaya-chan why don't you stay and have some cake with us?" he said and gave Maaya his trademark cute look, for a second it nearly worked before she saw Mori-senpai tower behind him somehow Maaya felt it was a bit intimidating.

"Errr, no thank you…" she backed away a little bit more.

"Well why not try us out?" the twins were suddenly in her face, smirking as they knew that she felt uncomfortable and overwhelmed already.

"Sorry, that's _really _not my type of thing…" she said taking another step back.

The twins suddenly looked sad, "Oh Hikaru, she rejected us!" said Kaoru.

Hikaru demonstrated his brotherly love by holding onto his brother, "don't worry Kaoru, I still love you!"

Maaya cringe inwardly, thinking _this sure is weird…_

"SO which one will it be?!" Tamaki appeared from no where causing Maaya to jump in fright, she felt her back hit against something and then a smash.

She turned around slowly and saw a pile of broken glass on the floor, she had just knocked something, probably something very expensive, over.

"I.. Erm.." _crap… _

"Well," it was the cool type's turn to speak, the first words he had spoken since she had come into the room, "that glass vase was worth 5 million yen and was a personal item belonging to the Host Club."

"5 MILLION YEN!" gasped Maaya, she was in deep trouble now.

"I understand you cannot pay that money," Kyouya gave her a knowing glance behind his glasses, "I suppose you have to work it off."

Maaya looked over at Haruhi for help but Tamaki stood in the way, "Yes there is no way getting around this one, from now on you will be the Host Club's maid."

"MAID!" Maaya froze, her first day at her new school wasn't turning out the way she planned…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club!!!!

_Thoughts._

When the last bell of the day rang to signal the end of the day Maaya was promptly dragged to the 3rd music room by the twins.

She watched as girls from all years of the school came and designated a host and then they sat and have tea and chat, Maaya's main job was the pour the tea and collect the dishes etc.

At first Maaya had doubted what type of club this was, but it didn't look so bad, everyone seemed to be having fun, all the girls looked happy and were willing to play along.

Maaya then realised that Kyouya was standing next to her writing away in his notebook, "Hayashi-san, did you know that apart from hospitals the Ootori family also have their own police force…"

Maaya looked up at him from behind her massive nerd glasses, "is that so…" she turned away from him.

Kyouya smirked, _is this girl just playing dumb? _"What I mean to say is that -"

"I know, you don't want me to skip town right and if I do you'll hunt me down?" she faced him, "I'm not going to run away. You want my passport just in case?" she added sarcastically.

Kyouya couldn't help let a smile appear on his face, no one had spoken to him like that either in a long time or ever, "no, your word is enough."

"Although I have one question, how did you know that I couldn't pay for the damages? I'm not here on scholarship or anything."

"I did a full background check on you," he said not even caring to lie.

"Find anything interesting?" she smirked, all the whilst thinking _I shouldn't really be messing with this guy, after all he just threatened me…_

"Grades exceptional, extra curriculum activities were aplenty until around a year ago. You had to take the entrance exam in order to qualify to even enter the school as you are a commoner, but got the best results."

"Yeah, they make it extra hard for us commoners to get in don't they," she laughed.

"This is Ouran High school."

"Nicely put." she suddenly glanced over at the table that Haruhi sat, laughing along with some girls and smiled a heartfelt smile one that Kyouya didn't fail to notice, "but, this place isn't as unwelcoming as I thought, we aren't all that different you know, we even drink the same coffee…" she thought back to the instant coffee that the club had told her to go buy earlier.

Kyouya looked down at her, you could barely see any of her face behind the thick messy fringe and big glasses, but her smile was sweet and her voice and laugh (however sarcastic) was lovely to hear.

"Your appearance today is -"

"I know. I was in a bit of a rush this morning…"

"You should really stop cutting peoples sentences off."

"You should really stop threatening and insulting people."

Kyouya nearly laughed out loud when he heard what she said, she looked up at him and smiled sincerely signalling that she was only joking. "Your uniform should be arriving through the post tomorrow morning, I made a few calls."

"Another interesting thing you probably found out about me on your background check?" Maaya retorted slightly annoyed with the evasion of privacy, but then again he did just do her a favour, sort of…."But thanks."

"I did it for the Club, you need to look presentable if you are to be our maid."

Maaya sighed, appearances always came up but you decided to let it go, after all this was a host club, no one would come if they looked crap, she turned to face Kyouya, stood up straight and gave him a salute, "Aye Aye Sir. I will do my best!"

"Your normal appearance will be fine." he said shortly.

"Another thing down to your background check right?" She laughed, "I don't even want to know what you've been digging around in."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled

"Kyo-chan? What are you and Maaya-chan talking about? You guys seem to get on well." Honey-senpai had come over leaving Mori-senpai to deal with 2 giggling girls, Maaya noticed that he looked a little uncomfortable in that situation without Honey-senpai.

"I was just telling Maaya that she shouldn't think of running away." he said, back to his usual cold self.

"Maaya-chan, don't listen to Kyo-chan! He's just trying to scare you." Honey-senpai said giving Maaya a sincere concerned look.

"Don't worry, I think I'll be fine." She smiled softly whilst reassuring Honey, he suddenly thought that her voice was really comforting.

"Well why don't we go have some cake?" Honey grabbed Maaya and dragged her to their table.

"But I'm not on a break yet…." but that wasn't going to deter Honey-senpai from getting to his cake. Maaya could only laugh at the double act that was Mori and Honey-senpai, Mori senpai didn't seem to do much whilst Honey did everything yet the girls were lapping it up, she smiled as she sipped her tea and ate her cake.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama, who is that rather shabby looking girl over there? Is she part of the club?" Asked one of the girls that Tamaki was tending to.

"Ah, that is Maaya-san. She's a new student at Ouran, shes a commoner too you know! Just like Haruhi, and she is now the Host Clubs maid." Tamaki gestured, "Maaya! Come over here!"

Maaya excused herself from Honey and Mori-senpai and the girls and then made her way over to Tamaki.

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?" she said pleasantly.

"That's not the way you are to address Tamaki-sama, you should show more manners towards your masters." she said coldly, some people form neighbouring tables looked around, whilst Maaya just stood there completely shocked at what she said, these were the type of snobby people she had expected to meet here but somehow amidst the nice people she almost forgot that there had to be a few horrid ones.

"There's no need for that, Kanahuro-Hime. I'm fine with Tamaki-senpai, it's not that big of a deal…"

"But she's the maid, she can't be so disrespectful!" Now everyone was looking over.

Tamaki was just about to open his mouth to defend Maaya and to insist that she not call him that, but Maaya spoke before he could.

"Sorry, my mistake." Maaya swallowed her pride, "what is it, Tamaki-sama?" she asked again.

Tamaki looked a little concerned, but Maaya raised her eyebrows to signal that she was fine with it.

"Erm, I'd just like you to meet Hanakuro-Hime…"

"It is an honour to meet you, hime-sama." Maaya said graciously, without a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's better." the girl grinned, "go back to whatever you were doing."

Maaya walked away fuming, but hid it.

The end of the host club session came and there were only the members left. Maaya cleaned up and was shocked to find that everyone else helped out too, wasn't she the one who was supposed to be the maid?

"Maaya-san, you didn't have to do that today." she looked up to see Tamaki addressing her.

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to it."

"But it does matter!" honey-senpai said, "you're one of us now, not just the maid…"

Maaya looked around to see the faces of the boys they seemed sincere, "It's really fine, you guys, I used to be a waitress so I'm used to bad costumers. It's really not that bad." she smiled, "looks like we're finished here, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Maaya was just about to head out the door when Kyouya spoke out, "Tomorrow get here before school starts, there will be a meeting. That applies to everyone."

"Right."


End file.
